Paul's Teagan
by xXHellsxDreamerXx
Summary: I was standing, well more like frozen, at my locker. I vaguely recognized my best friends voice saying my name, but her previous words were still echoing through my head. Pauls back.
1. Confusion

AN- So obviously I don't own anything related to Twilight. This is going to turn into a Paul/OC story because Paul is my favorite wolf. I'm writing this more for me, but comments are always greatly appreciated. I love to know what people think!

So Teagan Black is Jacob's twin sister. They're both already sixteen for this. There will be Bella/Vampire bashing. I don't know what else I should say, so I guess just go read the story now! I already have most of it written and will probably be updating once a week, maybe more depending on what kind of interest people are showing in the story. I'm not going to be one of those "I demand this many reviews before I post the new chapter!" kind of authors, but if its getting a lot on attention then I'll try to post updates more often!

I was standing, well more like frozen, at my locker. I vaguely recognized my best friends voice saying my name, but her previous words were still echoing through my head. Pauls back. Was he really back? He had been gone for almost two weeks now. Not that I was counting or anything, but it was easy to tell that he hadn't been in school. Everybody, and I do mean everybody knew who Paul was. A charming, womanizer, with a terrible temper. Not a day went by when there wasn't a new story floating around the school about his latest antics.

"TEAGAN BLACK!" Marissa shouted, effectively breaking through my thoughts this time.

"Huh?" was my ever-so-brilliant response. My gaze went from the book in my hand, paused halfway into my locker, and went to her. She surveyed my face for a moment before breaking out into a shit-eating grin.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed happily. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I put the book back in its place and turned my full attention to her, giving her my best confused face. "Why didn't you tell me before? Better yet, why didn't I notice before? I always pick up on stuff like this!"

I let out a huff, "Please, its not like I'm the only gir-"

But it was too late. That half sentence was all she needed to confirm what she knew.

"Please, don't do anything stupid!" I pleaded with her. "I mean it Riss! Don't try to do anything helpful." I had put air quotes around helpful. No matter how good her intentions would be, I knew that nothing good could possibly come out of it. I was just one of the many girls that had a crush on La Push's own hulk.

"But I think-" whatever she was about to say died on her tongue and her eyes narrowed at something behind me. I gave her a questioning glance before turning around, whatever good mood I had, vanishing immediately. There stood none other than Embry Call.

"Hey Teagan," he breathed out with a smile as he leaned against the locker next to me. He glanced up and with a slightly harsher tone added, "Marissa."

"What do you want, Call?" my best friend fired back instantly. The thing about Embry Call is that he thinks that he is in love with me. I say "thinks" because we've never actually spent alone time together because I don't see him like that. And besides, it would be way to weird to date him, he's my twin brother's best friend! That doesn't seem to be an issue for him though.

"I just came to talk to Teagan," he said before turning his attention back to me. Riss gave me an annoyed look before she walked away, sending one last insult at Embry. I grabbed the books that I need and held them against my chest. I slammed the locker door shut a little too loudly before turning back to face Embry completely.

"Yes, Embry?" I questioned, hoping that he wouldn't drag this out as much as he usually does so that I wouldn't be late for class. Again.

"You look nice today," he complimented me.

"You say that everyday. Is there something you wanted?" I asked quickly, glancing around the hallway. The crowd was starting to thin down, but the reaming few still stared at the two of us.

"Only because its true," he said with a large grin.

"Embry," I said warningly.

"Teagan," he teased back. I just gave him a look, that said 'just tell me what you want so that I can say no and we can go about the rest of our day.'

"I don't understand why you can't just give me a chance!" he exclaimed with a distraught expression.

"I don't understand why you can't just take no for an answer!" I shot right back.

"Because I know that you don't really mean it! You just don't want to date me because I'm one of Jake's friends!" So, he was back to that, huh? So what if that was one of the main reasons I always turned him down? If I say no, he should just accept that! Right? Oh, man.

"And you know that its not going to happen. Look Embry, we go through this all of the time! I'm not about get into again in the middle of the hallway either," I tried to give him my I'm serious face but its not like he ever gets it anyway. I couldn't help but notice his face fall as I walked away. I can't help the part of me that feels bad. I don't mean to hurt him, but I don't know what else to do. Should I give him a chance? One chance just to see? That way I could tell him that I tried, but he's just not for me? I'll have to talk to Riss about it later, though I kind of already know what she'll say.

I heard footsteps echoing through the hallway, they were too loud to be mine. I chanced a look up to see who else was still out there. I tried my best to stop the smile that wanted to work its way across my face. It didn't even make a differnce to know that he hadn't seen me.

All thoughts of Embry were replaced with that once glance up. Paul had now effectively taken up residence there instead. There was now only one thing going through my mind:

Damn that boy is gorgeous.

And then the warning bell rang. I took off in a sprint down the hallway, making into my seat just before the final bell rang. I shot my teacher an apologetic look as he started the lesson. He turned to the chalkboard as the class pulled out their notebooks and started copying the notes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decision Made

Through out my next few classes I tried to make sense of my thoughts. No such luck. Even now as I was walking to lunch it was clear that there was something on my mind. I went through the lunch line on an autopilot. I picked some food, grabbed a drink, paid for my lunch, and sat down before it finally registered in my mind. I made my way over to the table where Riss was already sitting and took the seat next to her.

"I need your help," I told her, a little desperate. I needed answers. I was more confused than I had ever been before.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. I could tell she was concerned about me. I'd never really asked someone for help before.

"I-i don't really know," I couldn't even look at her. My eyes were focused on the tray of food in front of me. How do I tell my best friend that I'm actually considering taking Embry up on one of his offers? Embry, of all people! I was always so picky about the guys that I spent time with. On top of it all, I had been turning Embry down for years! I mean, I know we're only sixteen but he's been after me since our sandbox days. I sighed and rubbed at my forehead. I could already feel the migrane forming.

"Teagan? What is it?" I glanced up to look around the cafeteria. All of the other students were emerged in their own conversations. Paul and Jared sat in the far corner, away from the rest of the student population. The fake girls sat at another table, painting their nails and fixing their makeup. And then my eyes stopped on him. Sitting at a table with Quil and my brother. They were joking around, laughing, but I could tell that he wasn't really as happy as he showed, his eyes gave him away. I guess she must have caught on to where I was staring because when I turned to face her she was looking from me to where Embry sat, then back to me.

"I don't know what to do Riss. I'm so confused," I admitted. I looked her in the eyes so that she would see that I was serious and this wasn't just some joke. She continued to just stare at me. It was really starting to make me nervous.

"I thought you wanted Paul," I snorted. Of course I wanted him, but that didn't mean that I was going to get him.

"Who doesn't? But lets be realistic here! Thats never going to happen. And no other guy wants me, so why not at least give Embry a chance?" I pondered outloud, but mostly to myself.

"But..but its Call!" she cried out a little too loud and I rushed to cover her mouth with my hand. I looked around that cafeteria. A few kids from the table next to us were giving strange looks but other than that it seemed that nobody else had noticed.

"Ew!" I yelled and quickly retracted my hand when I felt something wet on my palm. I wiped my hand down the sleeve of her shirt. I couldn't help but start laughing at that point. As soon as I started Riss gave in and started laughing too.

When we had finally calmed down, and regained our breathe, I looked back to see that Embry was looking at me. I caught his eye and gave him a small smile which cause a massive grin to engulf his face. I threw in a small wave, but turned back around when he eagerly started hitting Quil on the shoulder to get his attention.

"You're really serious about giving him a chance, aren't you?" Riss questioned.

I gave her a small smile, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

She threw a small punch into my shoulder, "Whatever you gotta do kid."

I knew that she wouldn't exactly be encouraging about the whole thing, but it meant a lot that she wasn't flat out ridiculing me. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Walking home from school that day, gave me some time to think. By the time that I had made it back to my house, I had made up my mind. Next time that I saw Embry, I would talk to him. I wouldn't chicken out either. At least I hope I won't.

When I entered the house, I took my shoes off at the door and then went to put my bag down in my room. The nerves were already building up in my chest. I decided to go make a cup of tea, maybe that would help me calm down. But when I arrived in the kitched, I saw my father sitting at the table, working on some paper work, and I froze. My father. My father who had to approve of the guy before I was allowed to actually go out. How could I have forgotten? I hadn't even worked out how I was going to approach Embry but now I had to tell my father too.

Better now than later, was the only thought that came through my mind at that moment.

"Hi, daddy," I greeted as I cautiously lowered myself into the chair across from my father. He looked up at me, and I gave him a nervous smile.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Leave it to me to actually have a father that picks up on their kids emotions. Then again, I guess as cheif of a tribe, it was essential for him to catch on to how people were really feeling.

"Embry asked me out again today," I blurted out before I could even process what I was doing.

"That all?" He laughed it off like it was nothing. I couldn't really blame him though. This was a common occurence that happened more often than not. I started wringing my hands together.

I looked down at my lap too afraid to see his expression, "I'm thinking about saying yes."

It was quiet for a few minutes. I couldn't take the silence anymore and chanced a look up. My dad was just staring at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat, trying to force words out to break the tension, even if it was just a little bit.

"Is that boy pressuring you into this?" He asked with the most serious face I'd ever seen on him. It was kind of frightening.

"No daddy!" I exclaimed immediately.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me right?" He assured me. When I just nodded my head he questioned my change of heart.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I was just thinking I guess. I mean the only reason I kept saying now was because he was Jake's friend. And thats really not a reason to not at least give someone a chance. Right?" There was no point in lying to him. Billy Black could always tell when somebody was lying to him, especially his own daughter.

"I guess it could be worse," he started and I let out the breath that I had been holding in. "But just because I already like the kid, doesn't mean he gets out of my father-boyfriend talk!"

"Alright daddy," I let out a little laugh as I stood up and gave him a kiss the cheek. I headed into my bedroom to start on the mountain of homework that I had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with in a fairly good mood. I was going do it today. And since today was Friday, it was even better. I had an extra bounce in my step as I took a quick shower, and applied my make-up. I ran a brush through my hair, leaving it the same way I always did. My hair was long, it came down to about the middle of my back. It was this weird state in between curly and wavy. But it was me, and I loved it that way.

I made my way over to my closet, I pulled open the doors and wondered what I should wear today. I mean, it was going to be a special day after all! I should look nice. Though, I don't think he'll really care what I'm wearing.

I pulled out a pair of black leggings, and my favorite short sleeved, red sweater dress. I finished off the outfit with a simple blak belt just under my bust line, and a pair of red flats. I only stood at an average height of five foot, four inches so I loved to wear heels but the weather was supposed to be really bad out so I thought flats would be slightly more appropriate.

I headed into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before I left for school. I slumped down into the chair, dropping my school bag onto the ground next to me. I smiled gratefully at my dad, who had placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me.

"Thanks dad," I said a little bit skeptical. He usually didn't make us breakfast on school days.

"I figure a good breakfast would help out," my dad replied with a twinkle in his eyes. I paused mid bite as I felt the butterflies start to flutter around in my stomach. "It'll be fine sweetheart."

I just almost done with my food, when Jake came into the kitchen, grumbling about how he hates mornings. He sat down and started shoveling food into his mouth. It was actually kind of gross to watch.

Jake and I had just left for school when he realized he forgot his report at home. He turned around to go back and get it, but encouraged me to keep on my way to school. I shrugged and continued walking. It was calm outside, but the wind was already starting to pick up. I had a feeling this was going to be a bad storm.

As the school came into view, my nerves hit full force. Could I really do this? Yes. This is what I wanted, so I had too. If I didn't I would always have wondered what could have been. I hate not knowing things. I could do this. I was Teagan Black! I was smart and pretty and funny and Embry wanted this too! Had I turned hin down one too many times and he had now changed his mind? Oh no. I need to stop thinking before I chicken out.

I already had everything I needed for my morning class, so I continued down the hallway until I could see Embry, with his head in his locker, and Quil standing next to him, laughing at something. I slowly approached the two boys and Quil was the first to spot me. I waved to him, and then stopped when I was just a foot or so away.

"Hey Teagan!" Quil greeted me.

"Thats not funny dude!" A voice came from inside the locker. It was clear now that he was searching through the mess to try and find something. He was failing miserably.

"Hi Embry," I said quietly from my place next to him, making my presence known, for real anways. Less then a second later there was a bang as Embry hit his head on the top of the locker. I laughed a little laugh at the sight.

"Teagan, hey," he tried to play it cool, but a laughed a little more as he rubbed the back of his head. There was probably already a bumb there.

Now or Never.

"I, uh, I was wondering if I could, ya know, talk to you for a minute?" I tried to stay calm and collected but I was freaking out on the inside. His smile was brighter than I'd ever seen before, as he nodded his head eagerly. He turned to Quil and said something that I couldn't hear, but whatever it was made him leave. He turned back to me with the same smile plastered on his face.

"So, whats up?" I could tell he was excited. If I wasn't so nervous I probably would have made a joke about how I just wanted him to leave me alone or something. I stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out how to say it but coming up bank.

"I was thinking yesterday, and uh I was wondering if you maybe still wanted to hang out sometime? You know, just like, you and me?" I rushed out.

I looked up at him, to try and gage what was going to happen. If I was going to be rejected, then I wanted to be at least a little prepared for it. The smile fell from his face, and his expression turned kind of angry.

"This isn't a funny joke, Teagan," he stated.

"Its not a joke," I told him seriously.

"Because I really like you," I don't think his mind processed what I had just said.

"Its not a joke," I repeated.

"I don't know who told you this would be funny," he continued on.

"EMBRY!" I shouted to try and regain his attention. He must have snapped out of whatever rant he was on because he looked at me confused. "It's not a joke. I promise," I reassured him.

And that was all that it took. That huge grin once again took over his features as he wrapped his arms around. He hugged me tight to his chest and twirled me around. When he set me back down, he kept his hands resting on my hips.

"You're sure your're serious?" He questioned again. I nodded my head and smiled at him, not really trusting my voice at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I texted Riss when I got to my first period class. I told her about everything. How I had found Embry this morning, how happy he was, how he twirled me around. Even how he walked me to class this morning and carried my books. And how I was actually really happy about everything.

She responded a few minutes later saying that she still wanted to hear all of the details later. Apparantly it wasn't the same finding out through text. Whatever, though. I was in a good mood and it didn't seem like anything could change that.

By the time lunch rolled aroud, the school was buzzing about the recent news. Most people didn't believe that I had actually caved and agreed. Some people wondered if he had bribed me. As if.

All eyes followed me as I entered the lunch room and made my way over to the food line. Today was Friday, so Riss had a biology lunch lab today. I scanned the room wondering where I should sit.

I zoned in on the table where Embry sat. Why not? I thought to myself. I think i literally had everybody's attention as I sat down next to Embry.

"Hey guys," I greeted nervously. Did they even want me here?

"Teagan!" Okay, so obviously Embry wanted me here. But was I imposing on guy time? Embry threw his arm over my shoulders. It was official. Everybody was staring at us now. After a minute when I didn't push his arm away or retaliate in some way, whispers broke out in the room. I tried to ignore but it was just getting so loud.

I picked at my food, as the guys joked around at the table. All of the sudden there was a rather loud 'BOOM' that came from outside. I'm not gonna lie, it scared the shit out of me and I almost fell off of my chair when I jumped. I, much like most others in the room, turned to look out the large windows that line the walls. Oh yeah, there was a storm alright. Great. I just love storms. Please note the sarcasm.

The wind had picked up noticeably, the rain was coming down so hard you could barely see a few feet out of the window, and the thunder was just starting. I just kept reminding myself that they day was already halfway over, and I would be home soon, where I could cower beneath my blanket. In case you hadn't already figured it out, I'm terrified of thunderstorms. They've scared me ever since I was little. I don't really know why, I just know that they do.

"You okay there Teags?" my brother asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah, you know how I am with storms Jake," I gave him a small smile trying to show him that I would be okay.

"Its okay Babe, I'll protect you!" Embry grinned while shifting his arm from around my shoulders, to around my waiste and pulling my chair as close as he could to his.

"Babe?" Jacob and I questioned at the same time.

We looked at each other, "Stop it!"

"No you stop it!" Our eyes narrowed into glares.

"Seriously!" We sighed and leaned back in our chairs and glared at each other for another minute. The Jacob's face turned serious as turned to one of his best friends.

"Dude?" Jacob questioned him. Embry simply looked down at me and smiled before nodding at Jake. I knew I was going to be questioned next. To avoid it but confirm the news at the same time, I just leaned my head onto Embry's shoulder. "Wow."

Oh my God! I'm so stupid! How could I have been this stupid? I didn't even think about how Jake would feel. I mean I'm his sister, and Embry's his best friend and I should have talked to him. I feel so terrible right now! What if he's not okay with this? And then I have to tell Embry that I can't go out with him? Oh no. No. No. No.

"Relax Teagan!" Jacob sighed. I looked up at him confused. "I can literally fell your panic right now. Twin senses remember?" He joked, but I wasn't laughing. "If you wanna see him, its fine."

"Thanks Jakey," I said relieved, breaking out his old nickname.

"I told you not to call me that Teagey," he grumbled. I was laughing a little bit when all of the sudden the power went out and I screamed. Now its storming and dark and I can't handle this. Shit. What am I supposed to do?

"Uh, babe, not that I would normally mind, but you're kinda making it hard for me to breathe," What? Oh. I released the death grip that I had on Embry but I stayed in his lap, my knees brought up to my chest.

"Sorry," I let out a shaky laugh to try and hide how scared I was. I found a little bit of comfort when Embry wrapped his arms around me and held me securelty him. Yeah, I was very happy I didn't chicken out this morning.

The principle came into the room, because the loudspeaker system went down with the power.

"Alright, everybody! Listen up!" He started, and waited for everybody to quiet down before he continued. "Please be quiet and listen to everything that I have to say before you do anythin! So first things first, we're closing the school early today. Anybody with a car can leave as soon as I am done talking. Everyone else will either have to wait for a bus, or a parent! Nobody is allowed to walk home in a storm like this! Dismissed!" He finished and walked out of the room. It wasn't long before everybody as in an uproar and students made a mad dash for the door. I remained seated just like Jake, Embry and Quil. We were all obviously thinking the same thing, it wasn't worth getting stampeded, and we'd just be sitting in traffic in the lot anyway.

While we were waiting for the rush to die down, Riss came running over to us.

"Can anyone give me a ride?" She questioned, she sounded a little out of breath.

"Yeah, I'll drive everybody," Quil volunteered. Now that I'm thinking about it, he was the only one with a car.

When everybody was pretty much gone, we gathered our things and hurriedly made our way out the Quil's truck. He climbed into the drivers seat, and Jake and Embry clambered in after him. I looked at Riss then back at the boys. Riss shrugged and climbed in, settling herself on my brothers lap, and I resumed my position on Embry.

"We should all hang out today," Jacob proclaimed, and everybody mumbled their agreement. It would be a lot better than all of us sitting in our homes by ourselves. Jake and I both knew that dad wouldn't care, so we voted for our house. We did, however still have to stop at everybody else's house first so that they could grab a change of dry clothes, and let their parents know where they were going.

Embry had stayed next to me, holding onto my hand, or some other comforting gesture for the duration of the storm. I never though I would be saying this but Embry is actually kind of awesome. I know that it hasn't even been a whole day yet, but its already going better than I had expected it to be.

The storm lasted until around ten that night, so everybody just decided to crash at out house. I gave Embry a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into my room with Riss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The following weekend I found myself getting ready for my first date with Embry. I had finally decided what I was going to wear and was now putting the finishing touches on my hair. I had changed into a cute pink dress with black leggings on undeneath. The dress itself wasn't that short, it was knee length, but it was too cold outside to leave the house without pants on. I slipped a pair of black heeled ankle boots on my feet. I appraised myself in the mirror, and was starting to find all of the imperfections in my look when I heard a knock on the door. I took that as my cue and gathered my purse and jacket before making my way out there.

When I exited the room Embry was sitting at the kitchen table with my dad and brother. They were both giving him stern looks and he actually looked a little nervous. How cute. I cleared my throat to disrupt the hate fest going on and all eyes turned to me. Embry smile at me before standing up. He made his way over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"You look beautiful tonight," he told me seriously but with a smile.

"You tell me that everyday," I teased, reffering to the days when he was still chasing me.

"Only because its true," he breathed out. "You ready?" I nodded my head and grabbed onto his hand. He led my out of the house and to the truck parked outside. I smiled when he opened the door for me before running around to the drivers side, nearly tripping in his haste.

The car ride was quiet, but it wasn't awkward or anything. It was comfortable.

He took me to this little diner in Port Angeles. It was cute and had a very warm feel to it. We ate our dinner, talked and joked. Just got to know each other better, well know each other in a different way. This was no longer me talking to my brothers best friend, this was me talking to my date. My date, cue internal squel here. I don't know why I was giddy but I wasn't going to fight it.

We walking out of the restaurant when I bumped into something. I say something because at first it felt like a wall. I stumbled back a few steps, Embry reaching out to steady me. We both looked at the object, only to realize it wasn't an object, it was a someone. A someone by the name of Paul Lahote.

I looked down as I stuttered out a quiet apology. Embry's arm around my waist tightened and pulled me closer into his side, almost protectively. He tried to be subtle about it, but it was obvious that Paul saw when a smirk spread across he face.

"Worried, Call?" He teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lahote." I could tell that Embry was angry, and nervous. I shifted in his hold so that my arm was around his back, a sign that I wasn't going anywhere.

"You're the one that's ridiculous," Paul fired back. "Girls as beautiful as Teagan deserve a real man. Its only a matter of time before she leaves you for someone actually worth her time," I mentally cringed. There was no way this was going to end good.

"Emb-" I started but stopped when I felt a hot hand on my cheek, forcing me to look away from my date and towards Paul. Our eyes connected, and his hand fell from my face. What the hell? Was the first thought that ran through my head.

I didn't have much time to contemplate the situation though, because a girl in a rather suggestive outfit came up behind Paul. She latched onto his arm while glaring at Embry and I.

"Can we eat now," I wasn't sure if she was actually whining or if that was just her normal voice. I took that as our cue. I wasted no time in detaching myself from Embry to grab onto his hand and drag him out of the restaurant.

We had only made it to the corner before I stopped us. I stood in front of Embry. There wasn't too much of a height difference between us, but I sitll had to look up at him.

"Don't listen to Paul," I said quietly. "He just like to make people angry."

I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes and he stared down at me, "He's right though, you deser-"

I didn't let him continue. " I deserve what Emb? Someone better? Someone like Paul Lahote?" I looked at him like he was insane to put even more emphasis on the fact that I thought that statement was horrible. "No, Embry. What I deserve is someone who cares about me. Someone who genuinely likes me. Someone who makes me happy. If anyone doesn't deserve anyone, its me that's not deserving of you! So, can we forget about Paul, and go back to our date now?"

He smiled down and me. I couldn't help but feel he still had insecurties, but hopefully I would be able to prove my statements true soon. There was no better way to prove something than to show it. So if he really didn't believe me, he would see. He held his hand out to me and I took it with a giddy smile.

We walked around for a little bit before passing by an old movie theatre. There was a show starting in ten minutes so we decided to go. We took seats in the middle of the theatre, it wasn't very crowded. There was an older couple, a group of pre-teen boys and a group of somewhat older girls. As the movie was starting, and the lights dimmed, Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I couldn't but smile. Why had I turned him down all these years?

Later that night, about ten minutes before my curfew, we pulled up at the house. Embry shut the engine off and opened my door for me. We slowly made our way closer to my house and stopped right outside the door.

"Thanks for tonight, Emb, I had a really nice time," I had never been on a date before and I was trying to avoid an awkward goodnight.

"I'm glad you finally gave me a chance," Of course he was.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" I questioned, a little nervous. The butterflies were starting in my stomach. Would he kiss me? I really hoped so.

"Yeah, I think that we could," He smiled. I was glad he seemed to be as happy as I was. I had been worried that I would disappoint him. He had imagined us being together for years and I wasn't quite sure if I would live up to his expectations or not. It seemed like I was doing alright though.

"Teagan," Embry whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him expectantly.

"Thank you," he said quietly, and leant down to place a light kiss to my cheek. My heart sank a little when he turned and started to walk away. I stayed in my spot and watched as the distance between us became greater.

"Wait!" I called after him. I saw his body freeze, and slowyly turn back to face me. I practically ran to him and threw my around his neck. I gently tugged to indicate what I wanted. He smiled and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to mine. It was gentle and caring, and just how I imagined my first kiss to be.

I smiled against his lips before pulling back to look up at him, trying to convey to him how happy I was without having to say anything. It was only a second later, that our lips were locked in another kiss. I'm not sure who initiated it but I wasn't complaining. This kiss was still gentle but more needy. It was more of the kind of kiss that if continued could lead to an intense make out session but I knew that that wouldn't happen for a while.

A throat being cleared cause us to jump apart. I turned, I'm sure with a frieghtened expression still on my face, to see my brother standing in the doorway to the house, arms crossed over his chest, looking somewhat angry. Uh oh.

Embry kept his arms wrapped around my waiste, even as I turned around so I was completely facing an angry Jacob. I placed my hands on top of his, and leant back against him.

"Uh, hey, Jake," it came out sounding a lot more nervous that I had meant it to. But who was I kidding. Jake had just caught me kissing Embry and he was undeniably pissed. I don't think I had ever seen him this mad before. I didn't like it one bit.

"Go inside Teags," Jacob demanded. He didn't sound like my care-free brother anymore. This was not going to end well for someone. I just wasn't quite sure which of us was going to end up being that someone. When I didn't move, Jake's eyes narrowed into a menacing glare, and I swallowed hard.

"Goodnight Embry," I said defeated. I quickly placed a kiss to his cheek before sprinting into the house, where I decided to watch the scene outside from the front window. It was dark outside but I could still make out their figures. I pushed open the window a little bit so that I could try to catch some of the conversation that was going on.

"I don't know what you think you're doing-" Jacob started.

"What did you expect? That I would finally take her out after all these years and not kiss her? You must be outta your mind dude. I mean I know she's your sister-" Embry began.

"My little sister!" Jake retorted.

"By 8 minutes," Embry fired back. "That doesn't exactly qualify her as little, man."

"She's still my sister!" Jake was obviously very upset by this. "I don't care who you are, I don't wanna see that kind of shit again!"

And with that he turned and started to make his way back into the house. I quickly ran into my bedroom and locked the door so that I wouldn't have to deal with him. At least not tonight anyway. I wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. I mean, we do live in the same house after all. I heard the front door slam shut rather loudly and froze. I stayed perfectly still and quiet as I listened as his footsteps grew louder indicating that he was headed in my direction.

"I thought you were better than that Teagan!" He yelled through my door before I heard him walk away. What? I had only kissed the guy. Its not like I was ripping his clothes off in the middle of the lawn or something. Boys can be so stupid. Especially when they're in protective big brother mode. If thats how he was going to play it then I was going to play it my own way. He had no idea what he just created.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's P.O.V

I stood there, staring like an idiot at the door that Teagan had just walked out of.

Teagan. Teagan Black. It was like my mind couldn't comprehend anything that didn't have to do with her. She was beautiful. And from what I hear she's also smart and funny and amazing. I was pulled out of these thoughts of Teagan by an incessant tugging on my arm. I looked down to see my date for the evening trying desperately to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped. Ever since I phased for the first time, it was even easier for me to lose my temper.

"Are we eating or what?" Her whiny voice filtered through my ears. Then it finally hit me. Minutes ago, minutes before I looked into Teagan's eyes, I would have wined and dined this girl to get her into bed with me. Not that it seems I would have had to put in that much effort. Ever since my transformation girls everywhere have been drooling over. I probably could have just told her to and she would take her panties off for me right here in the restaurant. My mind drifted and I wondered what kind of underwear Teagan had on. She looked even more stunning tonight.

"No," I growled out, and stormed out of the restaurant, fuming the entire ride home. I didn't worry about ditching my date, she could very easily find another guy with the way she was dressed. While Teagan was sexy and classy, this girl tried to be sexy but really just appeared trashy. What was I thinking taking her out tonight?

Pulling into my driveway, I shut the engine off. I didn't get out just yet, though. I finally udnerstood what was going on. I had imprinted tonight. On Teagan Black. While she was out on a date with Embry Call.

I had been rude to them. Well, not them, just Embry. I could never be rude to Teagan, she was my soul-mate afterall.

I rested my head on the steering wheel. Embry had been pining after Teagan as long as anyone on the reservation can remember. Now that he finally had her, no way was he giving her up without a fight.

He was my complete opposite, everything that I wasn't. He was sweet and caring, while I was rude and hot-tempered. I doubt he has ever been with girl before, and I've been with five different ones in the past week. There's no way a girl like Teagan would ever want to be with a guy like me when she could have a guy like Embry. I couldn't compete with him. What was I going to do?

Logically, there was only one thing that I could do. Ignore the imprint. I wanted Teagan to be happy and it was clear tonight that Call does that. As much as the thought of them being together made me want to vomit, I would learn to deal with it if it meant that Teagan had a happy like. Yeah, I would sit back and wait until she was ready for me. Couldn't be that hard, right? I sighed. No way was that going to work. Thoughts of being with her were already flooding my mind, and my heart swelled with joy thinking that it might actually happen one day.

Maybe I would wait for him to do something stupid, which let's face it is inevitable. Then I could move in and sweep her off her feet.

I'm not sure how long I had just been sitting out here in my truck but a tap on my window knocked me out of this trance that I was in. I looked up to see Sam standing there. I opened the door and climbed out.

"I was patrolling by and saw you just sitting there, everything alright man?" He asked, concerned. Depsite all of the rumors going around, Sam really was a great guy.

"I-i, uhm, well, you see I... shit," was the brilliance that flowed out of my mouth. I ran a hand through my short hair, trying to calm my heart and racing thoughts.

"I thought you were on a date tonight. You didn't do anything stupid did you?" He asked, more concerned now. His mind was probably thinking up scenarios where I blabbed our secret, or just phased in the middle of a crowd because something set me off. Despite his lack of confidence, I really did have more self control than that. Granted, it was only a little bit, but I was still above blowing our secret that easily.

"I imprinted," I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Thats great Paul! But why do you look so sad? This is good! I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but I promise that it really is a great thing, you'll see!" He paused before continuing, "So whose the lucky girl."

I looked up at him, "Teagan Black."

"Oh," Sam sighed. I instantly had him pinned up against the side of my truck, and angry snarl escaping my lips.

"What? What do you mean 'oh'? Am I not good enough for her? What are trying to say Sam? I though we were friends man!" I couldn't help but get defensive, and a bit angry. I started to shake.

"Calm down man, or head into the woods," he stated calmy. I stopped for a minute, backed off of him, and focused on happier thoughts. The vibrations subsided, and Sam explained, "I think you would be great for her, and she could do wonders for you too. I oh-ed because she's still our cheif's daughter. And didn't she just start seeing that Call kid? You're going to have to be careful how you go about this."

"I know, I know," I said defeated. We didn't need another Leah situation, especially not if Embry would be joining us. He was showing signs, small ones so it was too early to tell if he was making the change or just going through a growth spirt.

"The first thing you need to do though, is talk to Billy," Thanks Sam, thats great advice.

"Yeah, thanks Sam," I gave him a small smile to let me know that I do actually appreciate everything he does for me. He's just a man, whose made mistakes, but has learned to deal with the cards that he has been dealt. He just nodded before jogging back into the cover of the trees.

I shoved my keys back into my pockets, and headed off down the street. I wasn't quite ready to go inside yet. My parents weren't expecting me back until later so they would interrogate me the second I stepped foot into the house.

I couldn't lie to them, not about this. I would have to tell them that I imprinted. It's not that I didn't want them to know, hell I would gladly tell the whole world if I could. But the second I say that I imprinted my mother will go have wedding invitations made, and my father will hand me the ring that's been passed down in his family. I doubt Teagan even likes me at this point, let alone would want to marry me.

Before I knew it I ended up outside the Black's house. I stared up at for a few long moments thinking if now was really a good time to do this. I listened in and only heard one heartbeat coming from in the house, and the television on. Billy was here alone. Better just to get it over with, my mind shouted at me, you'll never get a more perfect chance than this. It must be a sign.

I slowly made my way up to the door, and knocked firmly on the door. Well, this is it. No backing out now.

The door opened up and I looked down at Billy. I gave him a nervous smile and rubbed and the back of my neck.

"Everything alright, son?" He asked.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked, nerves still over taking me. If Billy didn't want his daughter to see me, she wouldn't. She was too respectful, and loved her dad too much to go behind his back and do something he didn't approve of. Shit. He montioned me inside, and led me into the kitchen. I lowered myself into a seat as he opened up the fridge. He wheeled himself into the spot across from and handed me a cola.

"So, what's on your mind kid?" Billy had always been really good at reading people. It had never really mattered to me before what he thought of me, but things were different now.

"I imprinted today," I informed him emtionless.

"Oh, I see," he said, looking at me a bit skeptically. "And you're upset because you didn't want this to happen?"

"No! No, that's not it at all! I'm actually a lot happier about it than I thought I'd be if it ever happened to me," I admitted honestly.

"Then what exactly is the problem then?" He wondered.

"She just started seeing this guy, and she was actually with him when it happened. And she seemed happy with him and I don't want to ruin that. I don't want to take away her choice," I hung my head.

"You listen to me," Billy told me sternly. "Any girl would be lucky to be with you, especially now that you actually want to be with this girl instead of just, whatever it is you usually do. You imprinted on her because she's your soulmate. You two are meant to be together. No one could make her happier than you can. So why let her waste her time with another guy? You fight for her and don't stop until you've got her, alright?" I couldn't help but wonder if he would still be giving me the same advice if he knew it was his daughter I should be spending the rest of my life with.

"It's Teagan," I blurted out before I could really understand what I was doing. After what felt like an hour of silence I chanced a look at Billy. He didn't look upset, but he didn't exactly look happy either. His response was to shift forward so that his arms were cross on the table between us. I gulped.

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing her because I understand the imprint, and that fighting it will only hurt you both. I give you my blessing to pursue my youngest. Don't be pushy though. She just started seeing Embry but I don't think she actually really likes him. And it won't be long until she starts to feel the pull too. Just be gentle with her."

"Thank you," I couldn't help but be relieved. This had gone a hundred times better than I thought it would be.

"Just know though, if I ever find out that you've hurt her, or are being pushy, or anything I don't like, I know quite a few places on this reservation where I can hide your body so that no one will ever find." And I believe him too.


	7. Chapter 7

*TPOV*

I woke up the next morining in an unually pleasant mood. I'm not really a morning person and as a result didn't wake up in any other mood but cranky. Especially when I had to wake up early on a Saturday, to go to work. Granted, early was only nine in the morning but still. I'm a teenager and I just want to sleep in.

As I ran through my dail routine of getting ready, my thoughts were centered around last night. I really was pleasantly surprise by Embry. He was super sweet and caring. I'm glad I made the decision to finally give him a chance.

However, I also couldn't stop thinking about out encounter with Paul. At first it was normal. Paul just being his usually jerky self and absolutely rude to everyone else. But as I was leaving, I couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes as he watched me. I'm not sure what it was, but it was definitely a look I had never seen on Paul before.

I changed into my work uniform before pulling my hair back into a high ponytail. I slipped my feet into my converse before tying the laces and grabbing my jacket. I made my way out into the kitchen, taking an apple out of the basket and biting into it.

As I was zipping up my jacket I noticed a note stuck to the fridge. It was in my father's handwriting and addressed to me

'Teagan,

Gone fishing with Harry and Charlie, won't be back til late. Jake's at Quil's for the night.

-Dad'

Guess I was on my own for the day. Its not fair that they get to go have fun while I go to work. It's really my own fault though. Dad didn't ask me to get a job, and I didn't really need one, but I liked not having to aks everytime I needed money for something. I liked the little bit of independence that having my own paycheck brought me. Even if it was only a little bit.

It was only about a twenty minute walk to the diner where I worked. It was co-owned by Sue Clearwater and Melody Lahote. They were two of the nicest women that I knew, and I absolutely loved working for them. They always took care of me, almost like mothers. It was nice to have them, especially because I had lost my own other when I was young.

The bell on the door rang as I entered the restaurant. The place was pretty empty, just two tables having customers at them. I hung my coat up in the back before going off to find either Sue or Mel to let them know that I was in. I found them both in the kitchen area, standing around a cupcake, just staring at it.

"Afraid its going to attack?" I joked, as I came to stand next to them.

Sue greeted me with a one armed hug, and when she pulled away Melody took that as an oppurtunity to shove a piece of the cupcake into my mouth. After recovering, and not choking on it I just gave her a questioning look.

"Its missing something isn't it?" She asked.

"It tastes wonderful, stop it Mel," Sue quickly rushed out.

"Vanilla," I stated, after thinking about what I had just tasted. They both looked at. "It needs vanilla." And with that I walked out into the main dining area. My shift didn't start for another couple minutes so I took a seat at one of the stools at the counter. After delivering a plate to one of the tables, Addy came over to stand behind the counter directly in front of me.

Since it was quiet we chatted, trying to not go insane out of sheer boringness. She leaned forward onto her elbows so that she was even closer to me. She gave me a sly smile.

"So," was all she said.

"So?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"I heard you had a date last night," she raised her eyebrows, clearly trying to tell me that she wanted to know more. We weren't exactly friends, we never hung out outside of work, but we were friendly enough while on the job.

"Well, you heard right," I wasn't going to just come out and tell her everything that happened. She could ask what she wanted to know. Cue frustrated sigh, now.

"Fine. How did it go? Do you like him? The whole rez knows he been in love with you since you guys were in the sandbox," and cue my own internal conflict now.

"It went really well, a lot better than I thought it would," I admitted. And it was true.

"But you don't sound so happy. What's wrong?" Maybe it would be good to talk to an outside party about this. One that isn't a friend, or biased towards the situation.

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone?" When she nodded with an excited a smile, I figured, what the hell? "Honestly, he was really great. He was nice, and sweet, and funny but I just, I don't know. I felt like I liked him wihle we were out last night, but this morning everything still feels the same as it always did."

"Always did as in, you still only think of him as a friend, or always did as in you realized you've always been in love with him?" I snorted.

"The first one. I really want to like him, because I think he'd be a better boyfriend then," thankfully I caught that before it slipped out and tried to cover it, "and at he least he actually likes me. No other guy has ever expressed an interest in me. What am I supposed to do?" It actually felt kind of nice to get all of this off my chest.

"You can't lead that poor boy on. If you don't like him you have to tell him. You can't get his hopes up and the longer you carry this on, the higher they'll get. Don't you think it would be better to tell him now before it goes on for too long and you end up breaking his heart?" Damn her. Damn her and her logic.

"I know its ju-" I looked behind me as the bell to the diner rang. Wonderful. Paul and Jared were on their way in. Oh, even better they're sitting at one of my tables. Great. I just gave her a small smile before grabbing two menus and making my way over to the now occupied table.

"Good morning, I'm Teagan and I'll be your waitress today," I greeted them handing each one of them a menu. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"We know who you are Teagan, we've only been living on the same rez since, well, forever," Thank you, Jared. I had no idea. Just because I did the standard greeting with everyone that came in, doesn't mean you need to call me out on it. I'm just doing my job here.

"Right," I said a little annoyed. "So, drinks?" I questioned. I scribbled down Jared's order of orange juice before turning to Paul and looking at him expectantly.

"Paul?" I asked when he just continued to stare at me.

"Ow! The fuck dude?" He yelled when his friend kicked him under the table. Jared just shifted his eyes in my direction. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, the same." I gave a curt nod before walking behind the counter to fill their drink order.

"Are they always this weird?" I asked Addy quietly. She just laughed as she continued to flip through a magazine. I sat the drinks down on the table in front of them.

"You guys know what you want yet or do you need another minute?"

"I'll have the Big Breakfast Platter with an extra side of bacon and sausage," I scribbled down his order, then writing down a number two next to it went Paul stated he wanted the same. I went to walk away when I felt a warm hand grab onto my arm. I glanced down at the hand before looking at Paul.

"Something else you need?" I asked nicely, willing myself not to blush.

"Yeah, you," He stated with a quite charming grin.

"No," I stated.

"Why not?" He genuinely seemed confused. How cute. Please note the sarcasm.

"Why do you want to? Am I the only girl on the rez you haven't slept with yet?" I asked a bit harshly. I didn't want to let myself think that Paul wanted anything but sex from me. He hadn't had a realy relationship in, ever, actually.

"No! That's not it at all!' He exclaimed quickly.

"Of course it isn't," I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm being serious Teagan," I swallowed hard and looked away. I could feel my eyes tearing up a little bit. I looked back at him before brushing his hand off my arm angrily.

"I wish I believed you," before I rushed into the kitchen. I placed the order with the chef but instead of going back out into the diner, I sat myself at the little table in the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sat in the back corner of the kitchen wondering where all of this emotion was coming from. Since when was I this emotionally invested into a guy I had hardly even spoken to before. What is wrong with me? I took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me. If he wants to play games, then who am I to stop him? But if he wants to try them on me, well, he'll soon realize that he's the only one that is playing. I refuse to be just another notch on his quite large bedpost. I'm not that kind of girl.

I calmed myself down, and waited until their food was ready before reappearing. I walked over to Paul and Jared's table, head held high, and set the food down.

"Anything else you guys need?" I asked politely, looking at Jared. I could feel Paul's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head but I wasn't going to give in. After a few seconds I took their silence as a no, and quickly excused myself from their presence.

I made my way over to the counter and had a seat on one of the stools. Sue and Addy were behind the counter, placing fresh pastries into the glass case before the late breakfast crowd came in. That was generally our busiest time on a Saturday. Addy looked up at me, noticing my presence and I could practically feel her curiosity killing her.

"Just ask it before your excitement kills you, Addy," I said feigning annoyance.

"You never really answere me before. What do you think you're going to do?" She asked. Damn. I was seriously hoping that she would forget about our unfinished conversation from before.

"Do about what, sweetie?" Sue asked kindly. I dropped my head into my hand for a brief moments. Did I really want to get Sue involved with this? I mean, she's always had wonderful advice about hair and cupcakes, but did I really want include her in my confusion about Embry. I finally lifted my head up after a few minutes, deciding that since I didn't have my own mother to go to that Sue was the next best option.

"Embry," was all that I said. She nodded knowingly.

"Right, I heard you finally let him take you out last night. Didn't go as well as you thought?" She questioned.

"No, that's not it at all. He was actually great, a lot better than I thought he'd be if I'm being honest," I admitted.

"The problem is that she still doesn't like him even a fraction of the amount of how much he likes her in that way," Addy cut it. I was happy that she got that out and I wouldn't have to say it out loud again. I heard the bell to the diner ding but none of us bothered to look at who it was.

"Have a seat anywhere, we'll be with you in a minute!" Sue called cheerfully, before Addy continued on with she was saying.

"But I get the feeling that she has feelings for someone else, who hasn't expressed interest in her which makes her think that nothing will ever happen so she should just settle for Embry because he's made it obvious how much interest he has," If only she knew how right she was really. I opened my mouth to respond but never got the chance.

"Teagan?" An almost heartbroken voice asked. I spun around so fast I nearly fell. I looked up to see Quil and Jake sitting in a booth, while Embry stood looking at me. Oh, no. I didn't want him to find out like this. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I made my way over to him. When I was close enough to him I went to take his hand in mine but he quickly retracted it.

"Embry," I started, my voice sounding rather sad and apolgetic. I tried to speak but nothing really came out. How was I supposed to make this okay?

"So it's true then?" He asked, all traces of sadness being replaced with anger. I really don't think that this could have happened in a worse way. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Paul stand up and start to head our way before Jared pulled him back.

"I... I don't know. I'm so confused right now," I admitted not looking at him.

"Confused about what? Either you like me or you don't. It's that simple, Teagan!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as he yelled at me. "So if you don't I would appreciate you telling me now to spare me further heartache. But I bet that was your plan all along wasn't it? Get the boy whose hopelessly in love with you to help make another guy jealous so that he'll realize he wants you? Whose the guy? No. I don't even wanna know. Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to wait until I saw you two together?"

"That wasn't my plan! There's no other guy," Tears were freely falling down my face down. "I really did want to go out with you. I just, I don't, I mean, I'm trying to figure out how I feel."

"And you were just going to use me while you did? You were just going to sit back and let me think I actually had a chance to be with you, while you tried to 'figure out' how you feel?"

"Embry," But I didn't even have a chance to finish whatever I was going to say.

"Save it. I don't want any of your excuses, Teagan. I'm just glad I realized what a bitch you really are, before I got even more attached," And with that he spun on his heel and stormed out of the diner. I looked at my brother and Quil, who both seemed to be in shock. Jared was following after Paul who looked like he was on a war path out of the door. A sob racked through my body as Sue pulled me into a hug. I turned my body, wrap my arms tightly around her and let myself cry. Had that really just happened?

When a young family entered, Sue ushered through the kitchen and into the office. She sat me down on the small sofa, and passed me a box of tissues. I quietly took one, and wiped at my eyes, never once lifting my gaze from the floor. We sat there in silence, I was trying to calm down and Sue had her arm around my shoulders, gently rubbing my arm.

Melody made her way in a couple minutes later. She sat down on my other side, and place a chocolate fudge cupcake in my hand. I gave her a small smile. She knew they were my favorite, and was obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Teagan?" Melody asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I was the reason Embry made such a scene in your diner," I stated.

"You know we don't care about that. We just want to make sure that you're alright, sweetheart. How ya' feeling?" And this is why I loved these women.

"I-I really don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before," And it was true. I was sad, and angry, but mostly confused. Embry had never yelled at me before, let alone called me a foul name.

"Do you like Embry?"

"At this moment? Not particularly. In general, I still feel the same way that I always have, completely platonic," As much fun as I had on our date, it hadn't really changed how I felt about him.

"Do you have feelings for another boy?"

I nodded slowly, "It's really weird. I mean, I've always kind of liked him. I'm sure a lot of other girls do, too. But then I bumped into him last night, and I don't know, things just kinda changed. Like, I feel this pull to him and I honestly have no idea why." Yes, I am officially crazy.

"So, then what's keeping you from going after this other guy?" Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that he has slept with a majority of the girls at our high school, and he has never been in a real relationship. But I wasn't about to admit to Melody that I had a crush on her son, nor was I going to tell her why I wouldn't pursue him. Not that she wouldn't condone a future reIationship with Paul, because I'm pretty sure she has had our wedding planned since we were ten. She used to constantly try to set the two of us up, that is until a few months ago when Paul was sick. I finally took a bite out of the cupcake in my hand, and my god was it delicious. I savoured the flavor for a minute, before swallowing.

"Because," I started, licking a bit of icing off of my lips. "He's not the relationship kind of guy, and I'm not naive enough to think that I can change that."

"But what if you're the girl that can?"

"Or what if I'm another girl who can't and ends up with a completely broken heart?" I shot back. I didn't want to put myself in that kind of position. I didn't want to put myself in a relationship where I'd constantly be wondering when the shit was going to hit the fan, when he was going to end things, or worse, when I would catch him cheating on me.

"Any guy would be insane to let you go. Whose the lucky guy anyway?" I paused mid-bite into my cupcake and looked from Sue to Melody. I quickly took a bite, mumble incoherent words, before leaving the office.

~~~~Switching to Melody's POV~~~~~

I watched as Teagan hurried away from us. Just a little while ago this girl was crying her eyes out over a boy who humiliated her in my restaurant. And now, her face was dry. Most girls would still be curled up in a ball, sobbing their eyes out. I guess she really didn't like Embry as much as he liked her. I think she was more upset about how it happened, rather than the fact that it happened at all.

"Who do you think it is?" Sue wondered, still looking at the doorway that led out into the kitchens. I tried to think about the guys Teagan's age in La Push, and who she could possible be talking about.

"I really have no id-" And then it hit me, like a big rig traveling eighty miles per hour down a mountainside. "Oh my God!" I could feel the smile creeping up my face, and I'm pretty sure within a second I resembled the Chesire Cat.

"What?" Sue asked, looking at me like I had lost my mind. I quickly got up and shut the door. I didn't want anyone, especially Teagan, to over hear the conversation that was about to happen. I turned around, leaning against the door.

"It's Paul!" I exclaimed happily.

"Have you lost your mind?" Of course she thought that I was crazy.

"Think about how she described this guy! It's exactly Paul's behavior! He's never had a girlfriend even though he goes out with a girl every weekend!" It was so obvious!

"I think you've lost it," Sue said cautiously.

"No! No, I haven't! Look. She said she felt this pull to him, right? And she doesn't understand why!" Why couldn't Sue see the signs! Oh, the signs! "I bet you my boy imprinted on her!"

"Did he tell you that?"

"Well, no. But! But, he came home early from his date last night, and was in a good mood! He was actually smiling! It had to have happened! It would explain everything!" And then I would murder him for not telling me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~~~~Paul's POV later that night

I let out a heavy sigh. I was lying on top of my bed just staring at the ceiling. I had spent nearly all day in my wolf form, trying to burn off all this anger. I'm still surprised that Jared was able to not only hold be back from killing Call, but also getting me outside in time. As soon as the word 'bitch' escaped his lips while he was yelling at Teagan, all I wanted to do was get my hands around his throat. Who the hell does he think he is to talk to her like that? She wasn't his girlfriend, hell, they had only been out on one date. Did he really expect her to declare her undying love for him after one date? The kid was more delusional than I was, and I had spiritual powers helping me out.

My thoughts drifted away from Call, and focused now on Teagan. I was so angry at myself for what I said to her at the diner today. Not only that, but my past actions towards all girls. It was because of my hook-up only attitude that now had me in a situation where my imprint didn't want to go out with me. I would just have to prove her wrong, though.

I can't wait until I can see her again. I'll have to find a way to casually ask my mother about her work schedule. Maybe she'll be working tomorrow and I can find an excuse to go to the diner.

She looked absolutely beautiful today. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and for once I really got a clear view of her face. She was wearing less make-up then most girls I had been out with do, but it worked for her. She didn't look trashy like the others, she looked adorable, and I couldn't get enough of her.

I never thought a waitress' uniform would ever look so good on someone. It was a dress, that came down to just above her knees. The coverage made me crave a chance to see more leg. The aprion tied around her waiste made helped show off the little curves she had. I could feel myself getting excited at the thoughts my mind was quickly drifting towards, but nothing could make me think of anything besides my girl. I knew I shouldn't but it was impossible not to. My hand was drifting south, and was currently resting on top of 'smaller Paul.'

"Paul!" My bedroom door was thrown open as my mother forced her way in. The sudden noise caused me to quickly jump, falling off the bed and onto the floor. "Explain yourself."

"Mom!" I yelled in disbelief, standing up from my fallen position.

"How could you!"

"That's really none of your concern is it?"

"None of my concern? NONE OF MY CONCERN? This is probably one of the most important things you will ever do!"

"Its not that important! And this isn't really something that I want to discuss with my mother.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I do it all the time!"

"What are you talking about! Its impossible to do more than once!"

"Huh?" was my brilliant response. What the hell was this woman going on about?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Uh-oh. She was angry. I tried to think about to the last couple days, desperately wanting to figure this out.

"What?" I had come up with nothing. I hadn't gotten into trouble or hid anything bad from her.

"Don't play dumb with me boy!" She was getting closer to me now. On the brightside, my boner has been effectively killed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I stood up, I was getting angry now. I growled, "Tell you what?"

"That you imprinted! And on Teagan Black!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I-uhm sorry?"

"Damn right you're sorry! How could you not tell me this!" My mother continued to yell. It was at this point that my father entered the room.

"Mel, what did the boy do this time?" He asked, amusement clear in his eyes as he looked from his wife to me.

"He imprinted! And didn't say anything!" When would she just let this go? It just happened last night! It's not like I've been hiding it for weeks!

"I see. And whose the girl?" He inquired. I would have though he heard mom when she was screaching it moments ago.

"Teagan Black," I stated, unable to help the smile that spread itself across my features.

"Ah, nicely done son. She's a beautiful girl, and from what I hear, very smart too," he said as he held his hand out for a fist bump. I automatically connected my fist with his, and let out a little laugh.

"When did it happen?" And let the interrogation begin.

"Last night,"

"Where?"

"At a little diner, up in Port Angeles,"

"And you were out with another one of those girls?"

"Yes, and she was there with Call," I couldn't help the anger that leaked through my voice.

"What did you do when it happened?"

"Stared at her for a while, and then left the restaurant."

"Then?"

"I talked to Sam, and then went to see Billy."

"Oh, so you went to see him before your own mother?" I was in deep shit now.

"You know how much Billy's approval means to Teagan."

"And my approval doesn't mean anything?"

"Well, no, but I knew you wouldn't have an issue with us," I stated. "You've been trying to get us together since we were kids." She opened her mouth to say something else, but the oven timer dinged from downstairs. She gave me one last stern look before retreating from my room. I looked at my father, who had been silent. He just laughed, patted me on the back, and then followed after mom.

I just stood there for a few minutes, trying to process everything that had just happened. Surprisingly, I think that went better than I thought it would. Looking back, I definitely should have told her when I came in that night. But I think part of me just wanted to enjoy the moment before everyone started to find out.

I made my way down to the kitchen once the wonderful smell of food wafted its way up to my room. As I neared the kitchen, I could hear my mother talking. Due to a lack of responses from anyone else in the house, I could only assume that she was on the phone.

"I told you! Yes! He just confirmed it! Oh, I can't wait! They'll be together soon, I already have plans! Okay. Alright. No promises. Gotta go, bye!" And with that she slammed the phone down onto the reciever. "I swear, Sue is not nearly as much fun as she used to be!"

~~~~~~Traveling back to Teagan's mind now~~~~~~~

Later that night my father came home to find me curled up on the couch underneath a blanket, cupcake wrappers scattered all over the table, and tears streaming down my face. I had been watching The Notebook, but now it was just the credits rolling across the screen.

"Teagan?" My father approached me cautiously.

"Daddy," I started, looking up at him. My voice was quiet, and almost broken sounding as I continued, "Daddy, I don't know what to do. I really messed up." He held onto my hands as I explained to him everything that had happened earlier. My conversation with Addy, my encounter with Paul, Embry's blow up and finally my sort-of confessions to my bosses.

"Well, I know that you're not going to want to hear this, but I've never been one to sugar-coat things just to make people happy. It sounds to me sweetheart, that you don't like Embry so it wouldn't have been fair to him if you kept seeing him just because you have this delusional thought that nobody else wants you. I know for a fact that is wrong," Before I could question that he held his hand up to silence me. "Sometimes in life, you need to take risks. Sometimes they work out they way you want them too, and other times they don't. Its a chance you need to take, because in the end not knowing what would have happened is the worse."

"So," I paused to think about his words for a minute, "So, are you telling me that I should try things with Paul?"

"I'm saying that you need to do whatever your heart is telling, and just go with it, instead of missing out on something just because you're afraid of getting hurt. That's love, Teagan. You put your heart out there, without being able to protect it, because you need to trust that whoever you give it to, will leave it intact."

"But," I wasn't really sure what to say. I was used to getting advice from my father, but I had never gotten this kind from him before. Obviously he was my father, and would never intentionally hurt me, but could I trust Paul?

"I'm not saying that you have to jump into a relationship with him right away. Start with friendship, see where that takes you."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I woke up emotionally exhausted. I stayed in bed most of the day, only getting up to sneak into the kitchen for food or to use the bathroom. I wasn't really in the mood to see either my father or my brother, I was still so confused by myself. But I was mainly avoiding Jake. I was sure he'd heard everything by now, probably from Embry who made me seem like an even bigger bitch than I was. Not that I can blame him. But I was afraid that Jake would be mad at me and I wouldn't be able to defend myself because I didn't even know what I was thinking. I tried calling Riss like every half hour, and despite my fifty voice mails begging for her to call me back, she never did. Which downed my feelings even more. Around seven o'clock that night came the time that I had been dreading almost all day.

I was laying in my bed, cuddled up tightly in my blankets just watching a sappy movie that made me feel even worse about myself when there a light knock on my door. I didn't even have a chance to respond before my father opened the door. He flicked the lights on and I flinched at the sudden brightness, pulling the blankets up over my face.

"Dad!" I groaned, annoyed that he had interrupted my moping, and wouldn't let it continue on any further. In reality I knew that I was just being dramatic but I had never been in a situation like this before so I almost felt as if my actions were justified.

"It's time for dinner, kiddo. You need to get out of bed now," my father stated.

"I don't wanna," I whined like a little child. The covers were ripped off of me.

"You need to grow up, Teags. You can't hide away forever. Things aren't as bad as they seem, I promise," dad stated kindly. His eyes were soft and understanding, trying to coax me out of this funk. I sighed and sat up in bed.

"Does Jake hate me?" I question, fiddling with my fingers.

"Why would you think that?" He asked and I just shrugged in response. He tilted my head up so I had to look at him, "He most certainly doesn't hate you. I think he's just a little torn. Part of him is happy that you aren't going to continue a relationship with his best friend, but the other part is upset at how things ended. He knows you feel but he also knows how upset Embry is. Don't worry, everything will work out soon." I gave in and followed him out into the kitchen. The mood was tense and awkward, but not nearly as hate-filled as I had been imaging things in my head. Dad kept the conversation light and away from sensitive topics, aka Embry, and I was thankful for that. Maybe if we avoid the situation it would just go things would be okay after all. But I still had one more major obstacle to conquer before I could officially make the declaration, which was school tomorrow. La Push is a small reservation and there are no secrets here because word travels fast in this community.

I woke up in the worst mood ever. I didn't sleep well at all so I was abnormally cranky. I also had the overwhelming feeling that today was going to be absolute shit. Neither helped the emotional trauma and internal battle that I was currently experiencing. Yeah, today was going to be a good day. Not. And I had a work shift right after school so it was going to be a long day.

I dressed comfortably in leggings and an oversized sweater. I paired it with a comfortable pair of flat boots. I left my hair down and natural, just sliding a headband on to keep the hair out of my face. My eyes were still a little blood shot and puffy so I put on some eyeliner and mascara to try to distract from that. I doubt it work but hey, at least I can say I tried.

Jake and I walked to school in silence that morning. He gave me a few words of encouragement and a small smile before abandoning me. He quickened his pace and walked into the school ahead of me. I waited a few seconds debating on how mad dad would be if I ditched school for the day. Deciding that would be a childish move that wouldn't go over to well at home later that day, I took a deep breath and headed to my locker. Everyone was giving me strange looks and whispering to each other. Maybe I was just being paranoid but I couldn't help but feel they were talking about me. As I was getting my books out of my locker, my suspicions were confirmed when I caught my name in part of a conversation. I didn't catch much of it before I slammed my locker door shut and marched off to my class with my head down.

I got to class early and there were only a few other kids in the room already. They were all reading or finishing up homework that they hadn't done this weekend. I sat down at my normal desk and pulled all of my things out. By this time more kids were coming into class, but I still waited for Riss to join me. Finally she walked into class. I made eye contact and gave her a sad smile. My face completely dropped though when she didn't take her normal seat next to me, instead opting to take the empty seat next to the weird kid who wreaked of body odor in the first row. I felt tears well up in my eyes and fought to keep them from falling. I knew that everyone would be talking but things had to be really bad for her to not want to sit with me.

The day passed by super slowly and it was getting harder to ignore everyone because they were no longer whispering but having open conversations. Where was there common courtesy? If they were going to to talk behind my back they could at least do it a little more discretely. I barely paid attention in any of my classes and when lunch time rolled around I ate by myself in the library. I knew what the atmosphere was going to be like in the cafeteria, and quite frankly, I didn't think I would be able to handle being in a room with people who were my friends two days ago but now hate me. Hate me because of something that was taken the wrong way and completely blown out of proportion. When the final bell rang I let out a sigh of relief that the first day was over. I kept telling myself that it could only get better from here.

I made a final stop at my locker before wrapping my coat tightly around me and slinging my backpack onto my shoulder. I stuck my hands in my pockets and slowly made my way out of the school. I pulled my hood up as I entered out into the rain. It wasn't the usual misty rain that seemed to always be present here, but an actual soaking downpour. I picked up my pace and headed in the opposite direction as I headed to the diner. I hadn't even made it through the parking lot before a car was pulling next to me and the window rolling down. I had just assumed it was going to be some idiot who had finally worked up enough courage to say something to my face about what had happened. I wasn't expecting it to be Paul though, and I certainly wasn't expecting what he asked me.

"Teagan!" He shouted through the rolled down window to get my attention. I stopped walking and turned towards him, slightly shocked. "Get in the car, I'll give you a ride home."

"No it's alright, I can walk," I said shaking my head.

"Seriously, its pouring. You'll get sick. Please just let me drive you home," I have to admit I surprised by his offer. Maybe he heard what had happened and just feels guilt. Yeah right, I don't think he the capability to feel let alone feel bad for some girl he doesn't even know.

"I'm not even going home, I have to go to work. But thanks though," I said and turned to start walking.

"That's even better! I have to go there anyway, mom wants to talk to me about something. So since we're both headed to the same place there's no reason not to get in the car!" He had a smug smile on his face. I turned to look behind me and all of the kids in the parking lot were watching the exchange. Back by the school entrance I saw Jake, Embry, Quil, and Riss looking our way, waiting to see what I would do. I was afraid that by getting in the car with Paul. "Don't worry about those fuck faces and just get in the car! They don't know shit."

I cracked a small smile at his effort to cheer me up and caved. I slowly opened the door, placed my backpack on the floor before climbing in. And I do mean climbing in. I was so short and the truck was quite high off the ground so I had a bit of a struggle getting in by myself. I was proud of myself when I was finally able to haul myself up and settle comfortably in the seat. Wondering why Paul hadn't started driving yet I looked up at him to see an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked quietly, suddenly self conscious. I was alone in a car with the guy I had a strange draw to and he was just staring at me. I wasn't used to having attention on me, let alone male attention, so I was a little worried that something was wrong. Specifically with me.

"Nothing," He shook his head and put the car into drive. "You're just really adorable, you know?"

"Oh, uhm, thanks," I said blushing. I was not prepared for that at all and I think my heart may have actually skipped a beat at the compliment. He chuckled a little, obviously seeing how flustered I was. It was only another minute before we were pulling into the diner parking lot, Paul pulling into a spot right by the door so we wouldn't have to walk far. By the time I had my seatbelt unbuckled, and turned to open the door, Paul was already there opening the door from outside the truck. He held his hand out for me, and helped me down from the truck. I thanked him as we hurried into the front door.M

"Anything for you babe," I blushed at the nickname as well as the idea of him actually doing things for me. Maybe I was reading too much into it, but that didn't seem like something Paul did. For his family yes, but not just anyone. A small bubble of hope brewed in me that we could at least be friends. While it wasn't exactly what I wanted from him, it was still better than nothing. I headed into the kitchen, Paul trailing behind me after he held the door open. I greeted Sue and Mel before heading through to the employee bathroom to change into my uniform. When I came back out a few minutes later, Sue was the only still in the kitchen besides the cook staff.

"Hey Sue, can I put my stuff in your office please?" I asked. My backpack was too small to fit in the small employee lockers and I didn't want to just leave it out somewhere. She nodded and told me to go ahead, so i made my way down the hallway to the offices. As I passed by I noticed that Mel's door was closed and figured she was in there talking with her son since that was the reason he was going there. I headed into Sue's office and placed my bag down in the corner out of the way. As I turned to leave I could hear Mel and Paul talking from next door. I know it's rude to eavesdrop but I just couldn't help myself. I moved closer to the wall in hopes that I would be able to hear better.

"I don't know what you want me to do mom! I'm trying!" That was Paul.

"You know exactly what I want because I know that you want it too! Even more than me!" To say I was confused would be an understatement.

"I can't just ask her out though, she'll say no!"

"You don't know that!

"She likes you, I know she does! And you like her so just make a move already!" Mel sounded actually frustrated. My heart deflated a little though thinking about the girl he liked. I didn't want to hear anymore, afraid I would find out who the girl is so I made my way out to get to work. I bet who ever it was though was beautiful. Not adorable. I knew I wasn't Paul's type but I still had hoped that maybe just maybe I could sneak my way in to his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

I wish that I could say that the rest of the week got better, but that would be a blatant lie. The whispers and conversations hadn't died down at all, but at least some of the more ridiculous rumors had died down. I think kept the situation fresh was the fact that Paul had taken to driving me either home or to work after school every day. Even the day that he had missed school, he was still waiting for me in the parking lot at the end of the day. His antics confused me but I wasn't about to question them. I was thankful for any time that I got to spend with him. The rides were always short and we never really talked about much, but it was still better than nothing. Well to me at least.

When I got home friday, my dad was already home. He asked me how everything was going but I just kind of shrugged it off. I wasn't sure if he would believe with how bad I thought things were but I also didn't want him to worry. So I did what I thought best and played it off like it was no big deal and it didn't bother me at all. I mean, it wasn't a complete lie. I was becoming used to everything so it wasn't bothering me as much as it did in the beginning of the week. I think what bothered me the most was Riss. I still couldn't get her to talk to me. It made me sad at first that my best friend since childhood would abandon me so easily, without even talking to me about it, but now I was just angry. Especially because she was hanging out with Embry now. It was a complete slap in the face.

When I got home from school Friday afternoon, my dad was acting weird. He tried to play it off like he was just happy about his upcoming fishing trip but I knew better. I also knew better than to call him out on it and so I played along and pretended like everything was normal. I was very skeptical though.

I had changed into more comfortable clothes, leggings and a t-shirt, since I had no plans do anything tonight. I also had no friends at this point to do anything with but that's just a minor detail. That we're not going to talk about. I was laying on the couch watching some stupid reality tv show when my dad came rolling into the room.

"Teagan, I need you to run over to Sam and Emily's house for me," He can't be serious.

"You're not serious, right?" I asked. I was about to protest more but the look he gave me instantly anything that was about to come out of my mouth. I let out an annoyed sigh before making my way to my room to put on some shoes. Once I got my favorite boots on and slid into my rain jacket, I headed back out into the living room. Dad handed me a bag that had what looked to be tupper ware containers in it. "Really? I have to go over there to bring back plastic containers?"

"The sooner you stop whining and go, the sooner you can come back," And with that he ushered me out the door. When I got to the end of the driveway I turned around and saw my dad closing the door with a smug smile on his face. What in the world was that crazy old man up to.

Since it wasn't really raining I decided to take the longer, more scenic route along the beach. There weren't too many people out today, so it was nice to observe the calmness of the ocean. The water was dark and the waves were rough but it was almost hypnotic. After a few moments I forced myself away and down the path to the Uley house. Emily was sitting on the porch as I walked up their walkway and greeted me with a gentle hug.

"Hey Teagan! What brings you over here?" She questioned.

I passed her the bag my dad had given to me. She looked inside a little confused, "Dad insisted I bring this back to you. Said it couldn't wait"

"Right, right. Please, come inside," Before I could protest that I just wanted to go back home and be lazy she ushered me inside the house. I followed her through the house and into the kitchen where she motioned for me to sit down. "How've you been? Its been a while since I've seen you."

I looked down at my lap and shrugged, "Things have been alright. Usual teenager stuff I guess."

She gave me a sad smile and I knew instantly that she had heard about everything that had happened this past week. But instead of pushing for more information she merely sat a brownie down in front of me, "Chocolate cures everything."

"Thanks, Em," I was appreciative of the brownie but also that she let the subject drop. She was pulling out ingredients, it looked like for dinner. I praised her brownie and she offered me another which I took excitedly. She had her back to me while she cut vegetables at the counter.

"So I heard that Paul has been driving you home everyday," She started and I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, I uhm, I think he just feels bad with everything that's been happening. And his mom probably had something to do with it to," I could feel the blush forming on my face and tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Because it wasn't. To Paul.

"That's not what I heard," she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh," I wasn't sure what was happening, what she was trying to tell me. "Well, what did you hear then," I inquired. Not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I heard that he likes you," She looked at me over her shoulder. "And before you try to make excuses you can't. Because I heard it directly from the source." After that we stayed in silence, I think she was trying to give me time to let this new information sink it. I was just honestly trying to figure out if this was some sick joke or actually happening. I was leaning towards actually happening.

After the Paul-bomb Emily dropped on me a little while ago, we started talking like friends. Emily was super sweet and really easy to talk to. I hadn't realized how much I had missed having a friend until now. After dinner was in the oven, and taking Emily's offer to stay, we had migrated into the living room to watch a movie.

"You know," She started. I could tell by the tone of her voice that nothing good was going to come from what she was about to say. "You should text Paul and ask him to hang out sometime. He's always over here so you guys can spend some time together here if you're worried about things being awkward or anything."

"No, absolutely not," I immediate shot her idea down. I was surprised when she didn't try harder to convince, until I looked over and spotted my phone in her hand. I looked to the spot where it had previously sat on the coffee table, and wondered how she got it without me noticing. I immediately lunged at her trying to get it back. "Emily!"

"Just let it happen!"

"NO! Give it back!"

"I'm only helping you!"

"No you're not!"

We continued arguing back and forth as we rolled off the couch and were essentially wrestling each other on the floor for control of the phone. We were so wrapped up in the argument that we hadn't even realized anyone else was in the house until we heard a throat clear. And then we both froze. Standing in the entryway to the living room was Sam, and Paul. Fantastic.

"Ha!" Emily exclaimed and I looked at her wide terrified eyes.

"Noo!" I quickly snatched my phone out of her hand, ignoring the smug ass look on her face. She stood up, dusting her herself off and sticking her tongue out at me. A moment later I heard a beep go off and knew that it meant Paul got the text. I stayed laying on the floor but covered my face with my hands, not even bothering to check what she said.

"C'mon Sam, lets go set the table," God I hated her right now.


	12. Chapter 12

I was absolutely mortified. I couldn't believe she did that! And then she sent it while we were in the same room so he knew that it wasn't me. He definitely had to think that I was some kind of pathetic loser now. What are the chances that the ground would open up right now and just swallow me whole? Not good? Ugh. I rolled over so that I was laying face down on the ground so that Paul wouldn't be able to see the embarrassment all over my face. With any luck he would just ignore me and go away.

But instead of hearing him laugh or make fun of me, I only heard his footsteps coming closer to me. Now would be a good time, ground.

"Teagan?" Maybe if I stay still and don't make a sound he'll forget I'm here. Instead, I felt a hot hand place itself on my back. He started to rub his thumb soothingly, and I had to admit that with the warmth coming off of him it felt really nice. He tried to coax me out of it, "Teagan."

I begrudgingly rolled over and mumbled out, "sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" He inquired. I shrugged. "Listen, Teag, I know you probably won't believe me, and this is probably really shit timing, but I uh, I really do like you."

I sat up and looked directly at him. Part of me wanted to believe him but the other part of me knew better, "You don't have to say that just cause you like, feel bad or whatever."

Before he could say respond, Sam appeared in the doorway telling us it was time for dinner. I quickly stood up and made my way into the kitchen to sit at the small table where lots of food was set out. Did Emily really make all of this food just for the four of us? I think she saw my confused expression.

"The boys eat a lot, so make sure you take a lot. They're still bad at sharing when it comes to food," she explained but I still found it hard to believe that all of this food would be gone. But nevertheless, I piled a bunch of food on plate just in case.

Paul and Sam came in shortly after Emily and I had started eating. I felt rude beginning dinner without them, but Em insisted it was okay. It was her house and I was starving so I wasn't about to argue. Paul sat down next to me which made my heart start to beat faster. He leaned in towards me and placed his hand on my thigh as he whispered quietly to me, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out but I meant what I said. And I will prove it to you."

I gulped as he pulled away and started piling his plate. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks, and knew there was nothing I could do about it. My heart was still beating fast and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. All I could feel was his hand still on my leg. I looked up at him and he just gave me a beaming smile before continuing to eat. What is happening?

"Teagan?" Could he actually like me?

"Teagan!?" But I think the real question isn't if he likes me, it's what he wants from me. He has to know that I have zero experience. With anything. So he'd have to know that he's not going to get from me what he gets from every other girl he goes out with. Maybe he just likes a challenge? Or does he actually want a relationship with me?

"TEAGAN!" Emily's vioce snapped and I whipped my head around to face her with a blank expression. She laughed a little, "Do you not like the food?"

"What?" I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention to anyone around me.

"You've barely touched your food," Sam pointed out.

"Oh," I looked down at my still full plate. "Yeah, sorry, no it's great." I tried to focus on eating but I kept glancing down at the warm hand still on me. I couldn't say that I didn't like it, but I just wasn't used to this sort of thing. Is this normal? Do guys do this sort of thing to all girls or is it supposed to be a 'sign'? When I dared to look up from my plate I made eye contact with Sam, who just gave me an amused smile before turning back to Emily. They're so lucky, they have the kind of relationship that I want. Its so obvious how much they care about each other, even after all that they've been through.

After dinner, Emily and I sent the boys off into the living room while we cleaned up. She didn't want me to help, insisting that I was guest but I refused. It was the least I could do. Plus, I wasn't sure that I wanted to be alone with the boys. Its not that I was afraid of them, I was just afraid of my feelings for Paul and whatever it was that was currently happening between us.

I was sitting on the counter next to the sink drying dishes after Emily washed them, when she nudged my leg. I had a feeling of what she was going to say so I didn't bother to look up. Apparently she didn't like me ignoring her though, because next thing I know she was splashing water at me. I let out a little screech as water drip down my body and onto the floor.

"Emily!" I turned to see her laughing hysterically. "That was so not necessary!"

"Well, that'll teach you to ignore me you little brat," she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her but accepted the dry towel she handed me. "So, now that you're actually listening to me, are you going to admit your love for Paul yet?"

"Emily! No!" I just prayed the boys couldn't hear us from the other room.

"Oh come one Teagsey! Just admit it! You think he's gorgeous! You want to hug him! You want to kiss him! You want t-" I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Are you insane?" I whisper-yelled. All she did in response was lick my hand. I let out a disgusted noise and hopped off the counter with a huff, "I don't like you anymore."

With those final parting words I left the kitchen and headed into the living room. I knew my face was flushed, because I got embarrassed easily, but I was just hoping no one would notice. Or call me out on it. When I entered the living room Sam and Paul both had smiles on their faces and silly me had just assumed it had to do with whatever they were watching on the television. I sat down on the couch next to Paul, but with a fair amount of distance between us while Sam set on the recliner to next to the couch.

I had only been sitting for a moment when Paul turned to me, "Why so red, Teagsey?"

Oh my god. Holy shit. This wasn't happening. There's no way he could have actually over heard us in the kitchen. He voice was light and humorous but I still turned to look at him with wide terrified eyes. I started to say something, to defend myself but no sound came out. I quickly stood up and hurried out of the room. I had hurriedly slipped my feet into my shoes, and was struggling to get my jacket on when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Paul rushing towards me so I hurried out the door with my jacket only half on.

"Teagan! Where are you going?" He shouted after me, thundering down the stairs behind me.

"Home!" Was my response. He caught up to me and pulled me to a stop. He straightened out the jacket sleeve I was having trouble with and helped ease my arm into it. I just stared down at the ground. I couldn't bare to bring myself to look at him or thank him for the help. "Look, I know that between everything that has happened today you probably think that I'm some pathetic little girl that's in love with you, and I wouldn't be surprised if it totally freaked you out either. Its okay, I get it. No hard feelings."

"Teagan, that's not-" He started but I didn't want to hear whatever excuse he was going to spit out. I didn't want to hear his attempt to try to make me feel better about myself.

"No really, it's fine. Everyone else in this town already hates me so its not problem that you do too. I mean, I already knew that you wouldn't go for a girl like me. I mean sure, I had a little hope but I'll get over it. You don't have try to make me feel better or-" I was abruptly cut off when Paul grabbed onto my waist and spun me around to face him. He pulled me in close to him and before I could even register what was happening, his lips were on mine. He was actually kissing me. _He _was kissing _me. _Holy fucking shit. It was gentle and warm and totally not what I would have expected from the angry giant. Tingles spread through my body and I felt alive, whole. All too soon though he was pulling away. My lips parted and let out a heavy breath as he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "What're you doing, Paul?"

"Tell me you didn't feel it," he took must have taken my lack of response as an answer. "See you can't deny it. How complete we feel together. Teagan, you're all I've been thinking about this past week. I was trying to wait, to build a friendship with you first because I didn't want you to freak out if I moved too fast but I just, I can't control it anymore." He cupped my face in his hands as he held eye contact, my heart was beating so erratically I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I kept waiting for him to laugh in face and proclaim this all to some prank but as he spoke I could actually he the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice. "I need you, only you."

"Please keep it in tact," I whispered quietly. All I could think of at this time was the conversation I had with my father earlier in the week. About how you have to trust that whoever you give your heart to will keep it safe.

"Keep what in tact?"

"My heart"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now sunday afternoon and I was at my work shift. Mel kept giving me these knowing smiles so I assumed that she at least had an idea of what happened friday night, but she had yet to confront me about it.

It was slow at work there were only a few families in the diner right now, and none of them were in my section because I was assigned to the bar today. Which was fine with me. It was always slower here, and there was basically no walk to get any of the things people needed. It gave me time to think. I hadn't seen Paul since everything happened friday night, but we had been texting a lot. Like almost non-stop when both of us were free.

He had tried to coax me into going back to Sam and Emily's with him but I politely declined. I told him my mind was running a million miles a minute and I just wanted to try to make sense of everything that was going on. I did allow him to walk me home, though I don't think he would have taken no for an answer. He had walked me up to the front door and gave me a long, warm hug before I vanished inside with the promise to talk to him soon. I avoided my family in the living room and beelined for the safety of my bedroom. Once inside I closed the door, flung myself onto the bed and giggled like a little school girl.

I was refilling ketchup bottles when I heard the door bell ring signaling that a customer had entered. When I looked up and saw Paul I couldn't help but smile. He and Jared made their way over to the bar and sat on stools right in front of me.

"Fancy seeing you here Ms. Black," was Paul's greeting to me and I let out a small laugh.

"Please you were whining all morning that we had to come here so you could your girl," Jared threw him an annoyed look. "Hey Teagan."

My face flushed at Jared's accusation but butterflies filled my stomach when he said 'your girl' implying that Paul and I were a thing. We hadn't really had that conversation so I wasn't sure exactly where we stood. I knew we both had feelings for each other but I wasn't just going to assume that meant we were exclusive. Paul threw a punch into his friend's shoulder, but that didn't even seem to phase him and I smiled at their antics.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked, remembering that I was still at work and still had a job to do. After I scribbled down their order I turned around to head into the kitchen. I came back out with their drinks and noticed that a new group had taken up one of the tables not too far away. My mood immediately went sour, as I looked at them nervous and scared of what could happen. I hadn't been this close to any of them since this situation started. A hand placed itself on mine, redirecting my attention to Paul.

"Hey, don't worry about them. They're just a bunch of little shit heads with nothing better to do than make other people feel bad about themselves. They're not worth your time or emotions," He tried to assure me. I gave him a small smile in thanks. I didn't really feel any better but I was just glad that I had him on my side. I figured with him here the chances of them doing anything were slim. They didn't stand a chance against one of them, let alone Paul and Jared together.

The two kept talking to me to keep me distracted from Embry, Quil, Riss, and some other girl whose face I couldn't see. I leaned my elbows onto the counter in front of Paul and he continued to play with my hands. It was oddly soothing. As he brought my hand hand up to kiss my knuckles there was a loud squeal followed by a crash. Startled, I jumped back and searched for the source of the noise. Mel was standing just outside the kitchen doors with her hands covering her mouth. There were two plates of food that were now all over the floor by her feet. Her eyes were welling with tears as she looked at me.

"Mom?" Paul questioned.

She quickly made her way to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I was confused and looked to Paul with pleading eyes. He made his way behind the counter and over to us.

"Mom? What're you doing?" He tried again. This just caused her to squeeze me tighter and I was bordering not being able to breather. For a small woman, she sure was strong.

"I'm just so happy to see you two together!" She exclaimed finally letting me out of the hug, but she placed her hands on my shoulders and kept me at arms length. From somewhere in the restaurant there was a snort.

"Why're you happy your son is with a good for nothing heartbreaker? You should be keeping her away. Though, I guess they really are a good fit for each other aren't they?" Embry Call never did know when to keep his mouth shut. I felt tears welling up in my eyes now, and a few slid down my cheeks. I looked to Paul who was literally shaking with anger. He started to make his way over to Embry but Jared held him back.

Mel got to them first though, "You all need to leave right now. I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my diner. I understand that you're upset but that is no excuse. I won't have you harassing my employees or my family. Since you can't seem to control yourself, you'll have to leave." She said it with a stern voice that immediately had the group of four heading towards the door.

Paul was still shaking, and Jared still had a grip on him, preventing him from taking off after Embry. I don't know what possessed me to do it, I should have been scared because I could literally feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. But I walked right over to him and wedged myself in between the two guys.

"Teagan, it's not a good idea to be this close to him when he's like this," Jared tried to gently push me behind him, but I forced my way back around. All I knew was that I had to do this, I wasn't afraid of Paul. I wrapped my arms around his torso, being too short to reach his shoulders and buried my face into his chest. It was only a moment before I felt his arms come around me and his head bury into my hair. His body had stopped shaking and I could feel him calming down.

"Holy shit," Jared and Mel said in disbelief at the same time. I ignored them though, cause they weren't my concern at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just going to throw it out there that reviews are lovely! I'd love to know what you all think!

***Also, this isn't exactly a new update. I wasn't happy with the way I ended the chapter so I changed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next two weeks Paul and I were practically attached at the hips. This caused more rumors to spread around school. Some said this confirmed that I cheated on Embry. Which I didn't because who can you cheat on some you were never really with in the first place? Others thought that I had been brainwashed into the evil gang lead by Sam Uley. Which was ridiculous because they weren't evil nor a gang. But I didn't let it bother me because it was impossible to be in a bad mood when I was with Paul. I even resumed eating lunch in the cafeteria, sitting with him and Jared. Despite my loss of friends and all the rumors going on around me I still felt pretty good about myself.

When I got home from school Friday my dad was waiting for me in the kitchen. He looked more serious than usual so I was a little concerned"Teagan sweetheart, we're having one of our bonfires tomorrow night," he started. Jake and I were never allowed to go to these things because they were only for the most important members of the tribe. "Can you help Emily cook tomorrow before everyone gets there?"

"Oh so you want me to help cool for an event that I don't even get to go to? You're lucky I like Emily or else I'd say no," I teased, trying to make it sound more in humor than the actual annoyance I was feeling.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're allowed to stay for it then isn't it," he replied.

"What? I really get to go?" I question excitedly. When he nodded his head yes in confirmation I launched myself at him, engulfing him in a hug. He laughed and patted my back.

"Don't tell your brother though, it's just you," he warned me.

"Oh," was it going to be a bunch of old tribal people then? "Who else is going?"

"Oh you know, the elders, Sam and Emily," he paused, "and Jared and Paul."

"Oh, cool. Uh speaking of Paul, since you're going to be home tonight would it be ok if he came over?"

"That's fine, Tea. But you still have to follow the rules ok?" I gave him a kiss in the cheek and headed up to my room.

I closed my door and dialed Paul's number. He answered on the third ring, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Do you wanna come over tonight?" I don't know why I was nervous. I knew he wouldn't say no. I think it was more cause we had never hung out just the two of us like this. There was always someone else around. And sure, dad would be home but he would buys himself with something else instead of doing something with us.

"Of course, when do you want me to head over?"

"Whenever you want. I'm not doing anything so," he told me who would be over within a half hour. I looked down at the cute dress I was wearing, I had been putting more of an effort into how I dressed at school lately, I'm sure you can figure out why. But if we were just going to lounge around here I wanted to be comfy. I threw on a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top. I probably should have put on more clothes but Paul had a high body temperature and I was hoping to get in some quality cuddle time tonight. I was afraid extra layers would make me overheat and the last thing I wanted was to gross him out by sweating all over him.

I was about to grab chips and movies bring into the living room when I heard the doorbell go off. I rushed to open it hoping it would be Paul here early.

I smiled when I saw him, and smiled even bigger at the bag of food and movies in his hand. I ushered him inside and closed the door behind him, mainly because the cold air was coming in and I wasn't wearing a lot of clothes.

I looked up in time to see his eyes take over my buddy. He took a deep breathe before saying, "Don't you think you should have some more clothes on?"

Well that's not what I was expecting. Like at all. Not that I was trying to dress provocatively or anything but I certainly didn't expect that he'd want me to cover up more. This only made me get self conscious. Did he not like the way I looked? I think be could sense what was going on in my head though.

"It's just cold and I don't want you to get sick or anything," he was completely sweet with the way he said.

I tugged his hand, pulling him into the living room and I sat down into the couch, "Well I guess it's a good thing I've got my own personal space heater, then isn't it."

I picked up the stack of movies that he brought and noticed they were all horror movies. I frowned up at him.

"What? You don't like scary movies?" He teased.

"You know I scare so easily," I pouted.

"Well I thought I was going to have to scare you into my arms, I didn't know you already had plans to be in them," he beamed like he was proud of himself.

"Just put one on and get over here," I sighed.

"Sure thing miss bossy pants."

He popped a DVD into the player and hit play before taking the seat next to me. I closed the distance he left between us by leaning by body against his side, my head against his chest, and my throwing my legs over your lap. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, his hand resting on my hip while the other arm rested on top of my legs.

"And for the record you never have to scare me into your arms or anything else. I like being there because I feel safe," I didn't turn to see his reaction, but I did smile when I felt him place a kiss to my forehead.

Paul and I stayed mostly quiet throughout the movie. I would squeeze him when I was scared, and I would feel him rubbing the skin on my hip in between my shorts and where my shirt had ridden up in assurance. I knew nothing bad would happen to me when he was around but it still didn't stop me from being scared.

Dad came out every so often to check on us, even though he just tried to play it off like he suddenly needed something from the room. I saw right through him but I have him credit for trying. We hadn't seen him in a while, now onto our third movie. He was out at the start of the second, stole a bag of candy and retreated back into his own bedroom.

Paul and I had shifted to get more comfortable, and were now in a laying position. He was laying on his back and I was on my side between him and the couch. My front was presses against his side, and our legs were entwined. His hand still rested on the same spot on my hip and I was beginning to think he had already developed a habit of putting his hand there. Which was fine with me.

The front door opened and I didn't think much of it until the lights in the living room flicked on.

"Jake?" I questioned. My eyes were struggling to adjust to the new light.

"What're you doing Teagan?" He sounded angry, but why?

"We're watching a movie"

"Why're you naked?" What?

I was sitting upright now, "I have clothes on, what're you talking about?"

"Certainly not enough! I guess Embry was right and you're just a little whore!" He shouted angrily.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Paul was now towering over Jake. How did he get over there so fast? Dad appeared from down the hallway.

"Boys, enough. Jake go to you room. Paul calm down or do I need to call Sam?" I was confused by this. What did Sam have to do with this?

Paul took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed before turning to my dad, "No I'm okay."

"You sure?" Paul just nodded. "Why don't you two go back to Paul's for a little while, give me a chance to figure out what's going on with Jake!"

I walked into my room, Paul trailing behind me. I moved to my dresser and pulled a pair of sweatpants out and up over my shorts. I did the same with a tee shirt before moving to put my shoes and jacket on. We had yet to say anything to each other but I could feel the tension in the room. It only increased as I heard muffled shouting coming from the other room.

"Babe," a soft voice called, "Maybe you should pack an overnight bag?"

I turned to look at him and could see the concern on his face, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I pulled my duffle bag out from under my bed. I didn't really stop to think about an outfit choice, instead just throwing jeans and a top in. I quickly grabbed other things I thought I'd need like a hairbrush and toothbrush. When I finished zipping up my bag, Paul slung it over his shoulder and ushered me out of the house and into his truck. I was a little upset about Jake's behavior but I was more upset that he had ruined our night.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked me, but I didn't really care.

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged. He slipped his hand into mine and rested them in my lap. My heart fluttered, he had never held my hand before. It wasn't long until the truck came to a stop, and I looked out the window to see we were the Uley house. I didn't make a move to get out though, not even when Paul came around and opened up the door for me. I turned to face him, my legs ranging off the side of the seat.

"You don't think I'm a whore do you? Or a bad person? Because it seems like a lot of people think that now," I tried not to sound upset but it was a little difficult.

Paul stepped forward, standing in between my legs. He cupped my face in his hand and I leaned into the warmth, "You're the farthest thing from a whore. And you need to stop listening to all those little douche bags. They don't know what they're talking about. You're beautiful and smart and incredibly kind. And they obviously don't know you or are just dumb little shits if they think other wise, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "I think you might be a little biased though."

"It's not biased if it's true," he lifted my chin up so I was looking directly at him. "Seriously Teags, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met." And with that he kissed me. It was only the second time he kissed me but it still felt amazing, it made me feel alive. I moved my arms to wrap around his neck, and his arms dropped to my waist to hold me close. My eyes fluttered closed as I responded to the kiss. His lips were warm and gentle against mine, and I couldn't help but feel that this was exactly where I was meant to be. I'm so lame, I know.

It wasn't long, well at least it didn't seem like a long time, before Sam was shouting to us from the porch, "Are you two going to come inside or just make out in a truck all night?"

I pulled away from Paul and could feel that my face was redder than it had ever been before. Paul flashed him the finger, "We'll be there in a minute, asshole."

"We should probably head inside, huh?" I was out of breath and a little annoyed that we had been interrupted. He gave me one last kiss before helping me down from the truck, grabbing my bag, and leading me inside.

He dropped my bag next to the couch, before dropping himself down onto the couch. I moved to sit next to him but his hands shot out to my hips and pulled me down on top of him. I should have been uncomfortable sitting on his lap. I should have at least tried to make an effort to move, especially since there were other people in the room. I should have insisted that I move because it was inappropriate to sit on a boys lap that I wasn't dating, but then again I didn't know where exactly we stood. I felt oddly at home on his lap and instead of protesting, I just cuddle into his lap.

"Someone's getting awfully comfortable over there, hm?" In a move completely unlike me, I merely gave Emily the bird. And I didn't even feel bad about it and apologize like I normally would. The boys burst out laughing. "You've been spending too much time with Paul," Emily suggested, pretending to be offended.

"That's my girl," Paul smiled at me. _His _girl. I was _his_ girl. But what exactly did that mean?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xX Back at the Black residence Xx

"What were you thinking, Jacob? Why would you say something like that to your sister?" Billy was frustrated with his son. It was one thing when he was just giving her the cold shoulder, but to actually say those things to her crossed a line.

"You didn't see them dad!" Jacob defended himself.

"Actually, I did. They weren't doing anything wrong. Your sister has a better head than that."

"She might, but I don't trust Paul. I can't believe you're letting her see him!" Jacob yelled at his father.

"You don't know him Jake. You just need to give him a chance. And you need to lighten up on your sister, because you're her brother not her father. Let me worry about their relationship, okay?" And with that Billy left an angry Jacob in his room to give him time to think about what he had said. He wished he could explain what was happening between Paul and Teagan, but Jacob wasn't ready to know that yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning a little confused at where I was until I remembered what happened yesterday. I was in Sam and Emily's guest room. Because I spent the night here. Because my brother got mad at me. Because he thought I was a whore. Because he caught me snuggled up to someone that may or may not be my boyfriend. I don't know. My life, everyone.

I made my way into the bathroom across the hall and quickly brushed my hair and my teeth. I wasn't sure if Paul would be here or not and I wanted to at least look somewhat presentable if he was. Sam sent him home to his own house last night even though Paul tried to stay, he swore he would be a good boy and sleep on the couch but that didn't stop Sam from pushing him out the door. I made my way down into the kitchen where I could hear Emily moving about. Jared was sitting at the table eating, shocker, as Emily moved around getting ingredients together.

I sat down at the table across from Jared and pulled a muffin out of the basket to eat. I looked around to see if there was any sign of the boy I wanted to see but there was none.

"He's not here, he's out with Sam, but I can drive you home if you want," He offered.

"Oh, I wasn't," but the look on his face said he saw right through me and there was no point in denying it. "No, it's alright. I was supposed to come over soon anyway to help Em cook for tonight. What do they do anyway? They're always working but he'll never tell me what you guys do."

Jared looked at Emily over my head, and they must have had a silent conversation because Emily was the one the replied, "Don't worry about it sweetheart, everything will be explained at the bonfire tonight." This only made me more confused though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't seen Paul all day but had a good time cooking with Emily. She kept me distracted from my thoughts and before I knew it, it was time to head to the cliffs for the meeting. We loaded up the car and drove over there. Everyone else was there when we arrived. Sam, Jared, and Paul unloaded all of the food and drinks from the car onto a picnic table not too far away from the fire where every was sat. I greeted my dad and the rest of the elders. I tried to get information from dad about how Jake was but he just brushed me off saying everything was fine and that my brother would just have to get over it. Okay dad.

When the food was all set up, everyone lined up to fill their plates. It had seemed that their was already a system developed. The elders went first, Emily tugged me along next, and then the three boys were behind us. Once we were all happy with the food on our plates we took seats around the fire. Paul took the seat next to me and didn't leave any distance between which caused butterflies to swarm my stomach. I wasn't sure if this feeling would ever go away and I wasn't sure if I wanted it to.

Dad began to tell the tribal stories, some of them I had heard before. He told of our ancestors the ones who could change form to help protect the tribe from the cold ones. He went into more detail than I had ever him use before. He spoke passionately about the warriors, and seriously as he spoke about the cold ones. When he got to the story of the third wife, his eyes filled with hope and love as he glanced my way. Everyone listened intently, no one daring to disrupt the story. The stories were amazing, I always loved to hear about our culture. When my father was finished, everyone turned their attention to me and I became very self conscious. Why were they all looking at me like this? Was I about to become some sort of spiritual sacrifice? Oh god.

"Teagan, sweetie, do you understand everything that you've heard tonight?" My father questioned.

"Yeah, dad. The stories were amazing," Please just tell me what's going on.

"That's the thing, though. They're not just stories?"

I was thoroughly confused now, "What do you mean. Of course they're stories. Vampires and werewolves don't exist. That's crazy."

"No, darling its not crazy. Sam, Jared, and Paul can all shift into wolves. Their change happened because the Cullens are back in the area and the presence of vampire has triggered the wold gene," This was all a joke right.

"Ha, ha dad. Very funny," They didn't think I would actually believe this, did they?

Paul took my hand, "Babe its true, I swear. Think about it, our abnormal growth, speed, strength, and body heat. It all makes sense."

"Show me," I demanded.

"I don't think that's a good-" Sam started to protest but my dad silenced him.

"No, Sam. If she needs to see to believe than let Paul show her. Go ahead son, show her its real," My dad ordered.

"Billy, with all due respect I really don't think that's wise," Sam insisted but my dad just held a hand up to him, then motioned for Paul to go ahead. He took my hand and led me up a path into the woods.

"Where are we going," I asked a little freaked out. He didn't say anything just continued to lead me until we reached a small clearing.

"Stay here," he stationed me in the spot he wanted as he moved across the field. He held eye contact with me as he took his shirt off and started to unbuckle his pants.

"What're you doing, why are you getting naked?" I covered my eyes, embarrassed. I had never seen a naked guy before I didn't think now was an appropriate time.

"Teagan, you need to look at me, look at my eyes," I uncovered my eyes and held eye contact with him, refusing to look anywhere else. "That's it, babe. Are you ready?' I nodded my head not sure of what to expect. I'm glad he made me look though because if I hadn't seen it happen I would have never believed it. I was too shocked to even scream, and instead just stood there staring at the giant wold now in front of me. It laid down on the ground and let a little whine but didn't make a move to come closer to me. At first I was in denial, no way could this be real. People don't change into giant horse-sized wolves. That wasn't a thing. But as I looked at the animal's eyes all I saw was Paul. This was Paul not some feral beast.

I took a deep breath and slowly made my way over to the animal. I extended my hand out towards it but froze before I actually made contact. I kneeled down on the ground next to the animal, "Paul?"

The wolf let out a sad whining noise and moved to rest its head in my lap. "Oh my god," the disbelief was obvious in my voice. I started to run my hand through his fur and he let out a happy sound. I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my god."

He licked my hand before slowly standing up and trotting away. He phased back into human form and quickly pulled his clothes on before coming back over to me. I stood up and hugged him, "I like you better human."

He held me tightly for a moment before pulling back to look at me, "There's something else I need to tell you." He sounded nervous and that scared me.

"What there's more than just vampires and wolves?" I was joking but not really. I was just trying to diffuse some of my nerves.

"Well," he started. "Do you remember the story about the third wife? Well us wolves have this thing, that once we change, we have the ability to find our imprint. Our imprint is our soulmate, the one person who is absolutely perfect for us, and we're perfect for them. No one could love stronger than a wolf and his imprint. The third wife was his imprint." I panicked. He spoke as if he knew what he was talking about, which would mean that he had to have met his imprint. My face fell.

He took my hands in his, "Teagan, you're my imprint. My soulmate."

"So," I started, but had to wait a second to let this all sink in. "So, you only like me because some weird tribal wolfy power says you have to?" I wasn't sure what was worse. Finding out the he imprinted on someone else, or finding out that he only like because he had to.

"No! No, that's not it at all. The imprint doesn't make me like you, its just kind of like a giant sign over your head that says 'she's the one' which I would be crazy to ignore. Spending time with you, getting to know you, is what made me like you."

"You're honestly telling me that if whatever freak spirit thing is controlling you didn't tell you to love you would still be seeing me like we are? You wouldn't be off with those, those stupid girls like you were before?"

His pause was answer enough for me and tears immediately started falling from my eyes. I started to walk away but Paul grabbed onto my arm, "Teagan, it doesn't matter. I want you now, isn't that good enough?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe that I ever thought for a second that you actually liked me," I ripped my arm out of his grip and ran towards the path that we had taken here. I could here him calling after me but I just kept going. I knew he could catch me if he really wanted to but I was grateful that he didn't. I really couldn't stand to see him right now, it would only hurt me more. I had really grown to care about him and I really thought he cared about me too. Him, not the wold powers.

As I made it through the trees I heard a wolf howl, it sounded hurt. I knew it was Paul. But I didn't care, he hurt me too. All eyes turned to me and Sam rushed over to me as Jared took off running into the woods.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He looked me over and when I didn't answer he made me look at him. By now my dad and Emily had also come over to us after realizing that I wasn't physically hurt. Well excluding the pain in my chest but even that was more emotional than an actual visible injury. "Teagan, what happened?"

I ignore his question and instead just looked to my dad, "I want to go home now."

"Teag-"

"Please daddy," I begged, "Please just take me home."


End file.
